


Local Support

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles support Mom and Pop shops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 29th is Mom and Pop Shop Support Day.

Stiles sat in the busy coffee shop and smiled. It usually didn't have any customers. Everyone went to Starbucks and ignored this quaint little shop (who had better coffee and tea... and Bobas!)

It wasn't that Stiles hated the chain coffee shop, it was that he supported quality over quantity. Besides, Lau Sun and Charles were working hard and deserved this kind of attention.

Derek had accused him of casting a spell on the shop to draw attention to it. Which wasn't a bad idea, but he knew it was the coffee and tea. Derek went out of his way to get Peter a half sweet Milk Jasmine Tea every day the shop was open. (He insisted he kept the lunatic calm. Well, he does seem happier with the tea.)

Derek himself had tried everything on the menu, twice. Isaac needed his Milky Way coffee or his muse would not get out of bed. Scott claims to hate tea and coffee, but he always merrily drinks anything brought home from the shop. 

Honestly, it got popular by word of mouth, just like Erica's Bakery had. They were proof that small shops could beat out the big chains, if only people gave them a chance. 

It was nice supporting the small Mom and Pop shops. Which reminded him, he needed to get to the Farmers Market. Miranda promised him some pineapple cream soap. He had no idea what that would smell like, but he was willing to be her Guinea Pig.

Besides, he needed some fresh spinach and cauliflower to go with the Venison Roast Derek had gifted them yesterday.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> The Tea house in this story is based on my local Tea House. It is good enough that people from all over the world stop in when they are in town. Their Popping Boba, it's heavenly.


End file.
